Who Is She?
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Sandra bangs into a little girl wandering the met corridors. But who is the little girl? And what does she want? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

She wandered around the long winding corridors of the met building, not really having any idea where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away, to find the people she needed.

Sandra looked at her watch and was delighted to find it was lunch time, she was starving. Her stomach had not shut up all morning, she was considering going out of the building to buy some lunch, instead of another meal from the canteen.

Her thoughts were disturbed as she felt herself walk into something. Looking down she noticed a small girl crying, she looked now older than 8. She knelt down so she was at the girls level.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Are you hurt?" the little girl shook her head. Sandra was confused and trying her hardest to be nice to the girl, but she had no experience with children. "What's your name?" Sandra asked helping the girl back to her feet.

"Alexis." the little girl whispered.

"Well Alexis, can you tell me what you're doing here?"

"Looking for mummy and daddy."

Sandra reached down and took Alexis' hand, she was trying to comfort her because she could remember being exactly the same when she was that age and had lost her parents.

"Come on, you can come and sit in my office and I'll help you find them."

Back in the office the boys sat joking around eating their sandwiches. When suddenly Sandra walked in holding the hand of a small girl. They all looked up giving her questioning looks.

"Boys, this is Alexis, I found her wandering the corridors. She told me she's lost her parents, so we need to find them." she turned back to the little girl. "Come on, come through to my office."

Gerry went through as well knowing Sandra was way out of her comfort zone.

"Thought you might need a bit of help guv."

Hope this is okay, idea just popped into my head. Reviews welcome.

Beth xxx


	2. Chapter 2

"Hot chocolate?" Gerry asked Alexis, hot chocolate being the only drink in the office suitable for a young child. She nodded.

"Yes please."

Once Gerry had given her her drink, they left her in the small office with paper and a pencil.

"Okay boys, we'll carry on with the case tomorrow, we need to get this little girl back to wherever she belongs. So Jack, you and Brian go talk to social services while me and Gerry try see what she can tell us." she left herself with Gerry as he was the only fatherly figure there and if anyone was going to be able to calm her, it'd be him as he was great with kids. Gerry junior was about her age so he knew just how to cope with kids that age.

"Come on then guv, let's go talk to her."

"Okay, I'm not very good with children."

"Leave it to me then Sandra."

They walked into Sandra's office and sat down opposite the little girl.

"What have you drawn there?"

"Well that's fake mummy and daddy with storm clouds over there head and me crying. Then on this side is me with my real mummy and daddy and smiling."

"Why don't you like your mummy and daddy?" Sandra asked gently.

"Daddy hits me when he has too much to drink and mummy's scared of him." Sandra and Gerry exchanged looks both knowing that whatever happened today, they needed to get her out of that house.

"Can you tell us where you live?"

"Not far down the road."

"Why did you come here then?" Gerry asked her as she drank more of her hot chocolate.

"My real mummy and daddy work here."

"Do you know anything else about them?" Sandra asked. She shook her head.

She got a text through.

"All we can find out is that she lives with a Mr and Mrs. Hawkins.

Jack."

She looked up from her phone and over at the little girl. It couldn't be.

So you've probably guessed what's going to happen but it might not be all you think. Hope you enjoyed and reviews welcome.

Beth xxx


	3. Chapter 3

"What are the parent's names?" Sandra text back.

"Lydia and Harry Hawkins."

She couldn't stop reading the text; it had to be a coincidence.

"You alright guv?" Gerry asked her as he noticed she didn't seem to be her normal self.

"Yeah fine. Anyway Alexis, since we're going to be here for a while let's get to know each other. I'm Sandra, so tell me about yourself Alexis." Gerry looked at her wondering what she was up to, she didn't really know herself but she had to do this.

"Okay, my name is Alexis Hawkins, I'm 8. I'm 9 soon though."

"So when's your birthday?" Sandra asked desperate to get to the bottom of this.

"9th October." That was it; this could no longer be a coincidence.

"Alexis, can you sit out there a minute, I need to talk to Gerry." The little girl jumped down off Sandra's spinney chair. "I've got your hot chocolate; just grab your pencil and paper." They walked out into the main office where Sandra placed the hot drink on the table. "Whatever you do don't touch this desk." Sandra added pointing to Brian's desk.

"What was that all about?" Gerry asked as Sandra walked back into her office, shutting the door as she did so.

"That's my daughter." Sandra whispered.

"Sandra, she's 8. You haven't been pregnant while you've been at UCOS and to my knowledge you never have been."

"Oh right, you think I'm joking?" He realised she was fully serious. "How did you hide it from us?"

"I hadn't realised I was pregnant until I was 8 months gone, by then it was too late to do anything about it. Remember those two weeks I took off because I had 'flu'?" he nodded. "I actually took two weeks off because I knew that was the time around my due date. Then when I had her I gave her up."

"It's okay Sandra." He rubbed her shoulders as he could see her getting upset as she looked out her little window to the little girl sitting drawing.. "Who's her father?"

"Erm well." She had no idea how to say it, how was she supposed to do this.

"Sandra it's okay, you can tell me anything." Gerry told her gently.

"Okay then. Her father is… you."

"WHAT?!" He shouted get angry.

"Well as you know we were having a relationship, well maybe not a relationship but a thing. I broke it off as soon as I found out I was pregnant."

"So you had my child and felt no need to tell me?!" He shouted yet again. "You let monsters who hit her adopt our daughter?!" he knew it wasn't her fault but he was so angry all he wanted to do was hurt her. He stormed out the office, leaving her sat there crying.

Outside Alexis sat crying. Gerry ran over to her "What's up little'un?"

"You aren't going to hit me, are you?" Alexis sat shaking.

"No of course I'm not sweetie, why do you think that?"

"When ever mummy and daddy shout, he hits me."

"I'd never do that. Come on calm down."

All he wanted was for Sandra to tell her the truth, but Sandra was sat in the office crying and little Alexis still needed to calm down. Gerry was fuming, how could Sandra keep that of all things from him?

**For TeamNewTricks because she's an impatient one ;) anyway hope you all liked it. More soon, although I'm not sure how soon as I have family stuff for the rest of the week, but I'll try make time. **

**Beth xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough little Alexis had calmed down, Jack and Brian had since returned. Gerry had put on a brave face and Sandra had shut herself away in her office, Gerry could tell she'd still be crying as, as soon as she'd heard Jack and Brian return she'd closed all the blinds.

Alexis sat seemingly happy again; she sat talking to Jack and Brian about what she was doing at school. She clearly wasn't a shy one, Gerry had decided she'd got that trait from both her parents. He couldn't be angry anymore with this perfect little girl in front of him. Her bright blue as bright as Sandra's, her hair the colours Gerry's was before it'd began to grey. Her lips formed the perfect pout just like Sandra's. She was the perfect mix of the two of them.

"Sandra?" Gerry asked as he knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he decided to let himself in anyway.

"Gerry, I'm sorry." Sandra told him, her voice breaking as she spoke then broke down into more tears.

"Sandra it's okay. It really is, although I don't get why you did it its okay."

"I don't know either, I was scared I suppose."

"She really is gorgeous Sandra, the perfect mix of both of us and she's a strong character, not to be messed with" She laughed.

"Yeah she is what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know it's up to you whether you want them or her to know." Gerry told her pointing out the window. "But what I do know is we need her to get away from that family!"

"I agree, and yeah I think she deserves to know." She wiped the final tears that fell down her face and stepped out into main office. She walked straight over to Alexis and took her hands in hers.

"I have something to tell you Alexis, it's going to come as a big shock."

"Are you my real mummy?" She asked taking Sandra by surprise as she had just managed to get herself prepared to finally tell the truth. Unknown to Sandra, while she'd been shut in her office with Gerry, Brian and Jack had been discussing how similar to Sandra she looked, clearly Alexis had heard.

Sandra nodded "Yeah Alexis I am." Alexis took her hands out of Sandra's, this worried her. She was worried that the shock was too big for an 8 year old. At that moment she threw her arms around Sandra, she answered by pulling her into the tightest hug she'd ever given anyone, before lifting her up and hugging her closer.

"Is that my daddy?" she whispered in Sandra's ear at the same time as pointing at Gerry.

"Yeah, that is your daddy." Sandra said and not in a whisper. Gerry joined them, wrapping his arms around Sandra's waist, while Jack and Brian looked on in shock.

"You mean you and him?" Jack stuttered.

"Yeah."

"And she's yours?" Brian asked referring to Alexis.

"What's going to happen next?" Sandra asked. "We have to figure out how we can back out the adoption and get this little angel back." Alexis smiled, showing off the gappy smile.

"What's all this then?!" Strickland shouted as he walked into find a little girl in Sandra's arms with Gerry's arms around Sandra's arms. As soon as Strickland shouted, Gerry immediately moved his arms from around Sandra's waist and instead covered Alexis' ears. Both Sandra and Gerry had already learnt she hated shouting even if she was perfectly safe with the two of them around.

She placed Alexis back down on the floor and walked into her office signalling for Strickland to follow her.

**Hope this is okay. Reviews welcome. **

**Beth xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell is going on and who the hell is that little girl?" Strickland screamed.

"Sir, can you stop shouting please, she doesn't like it, it scares her."

"Okay." Strickland said at more of a normal volume but the anger still clear in his voice. "Who is she?" He asked again.

"It's Alexis." Sandra told him not wanting him to know more than absolutely necessary.

"Okay, why's she here?"

"She's ran away from the parents that adopted her in search of her real parents." Sandra told him.

"Do you know why she ran away and why she came here?" Strickland was asking way too many questions for her liking but she had to answer them.

"Her adoptive father hits her and she came here because her real parents work here."

"Have you managed to track them down?"

"Yes.

"Okay who are they? Because we'll need to talk to them to try figure out how we can get her out of the abusive family and back with her real parents, if they want her."

She stayed silent for a minute she'd have to tell him now if she had any chance of getting her daughter back.

"One minute sir, Gerry can you come in here?" She asked him as she opened the door to the main bit of the office. When he'd entered and shut the door Sandra turned back to Strickland to see him shooting her confused looks. "Carry on." Sandra told him,

"Okay, who are Alexis' parents and we need to talk to them to find out if they want her back because we have to do something."

Now Gerry realised why he'd been called in.

"Take a seat sir." Sandra told Strickland, as she sat down on her big chair. Strickland took a seat across the desk while Gerry stood next to Sandra.

"Okay sir, Alexis is our daughter." She looked up at Gerry to avoid Strickland's shocked expression; Gerry came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders to try relax her.

When he'd finally got over the shock of what he'd been told, he spoke. "What?! She can't be any older than 9!"

"She's 8." Gerry interrupted.

"I never knew you were pregnant, I never even knew you were with him." Strickland told her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me sir, and no one knew I was pregnant, not even Gerry."

He sighed, "So what do you want to do?"

"We don't want her with that family and if possible we'd like her back." Gerry told him.

"I don't know how we'd manage to back out of the adoption, there'd have to be some very strong grounds." Their boss told them.

"I think the fact she's getting hit is pretty strong grounds to get her back."

"No Sandra, all that would achieve would be getting her into foster care." She sighed and felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Sandra it's okay. We will get her back." He whispered in her ear, this is when Strickland realised just how close they were and that he needed to do all he could to help them before it broke Sandra's heart,

"I have an idea, Gerry you didn't know about Alexis did you?"

"No not until today, why?"

"We could try appealing, saying you want her back on the grounds that you didn't know she existed. First though you'd have to have a stable home and Alexis would have to want to be with you."

"We can sort that out, thank you sir."

"Well when you've got a stable home sorted come and see me and I will help you in the appeal process, until then we'll need to find somewhere for her to go tonight." Then he left.

"A stable home?" Sandra turned to Gerry.

"I think we can just about manage that Sandra." They both laughed.

"Yeah I think we can."

**Hope this is okay, sorry for the format my laptop went weird and I couldn't figure out how to get it back. Reviews welcome! **

**Beth xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Sandra and Gerry walked back into the room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Alexis screamed as she ran up and hugged them both.

"Come on sweetie." Gerry said to her as he pulled her up into his arms. Sandra couldn't get over how a day had changed her life so drastically, she now felt the motherly instinct she didn't when Alexis was born. She really could get used to this.

"So what's going to happen?" Jack asked.

"Well we don't know yet." Sandra replied before turning to Alexis. "How would you like to come live with me and..." she paused "daddy?" Calling Gerry daddy in front of Alexis was going to take some getting used to, but she was sure she could do it.

"YAY!" Alexis screamed the massive smile on her face evident as her answer.

"So what's the plan? It's nearly 5 o'clock; we need to get something sorted." Gerry told her.

"Oh God, okay Gerry get on the phone to social services tonight, we may not be able to get custody straight away but there is no way I'm letting her go back to that house." Sandra started ordering, Jack find out how we appeal for custody. Brian do you have to get back early tonight?"

"Yeah I do, but I'll get Esther to come in, she's good with kids." Brian told her and Sandra nodded, before he turned to Alexis. "Would you like anything, something to eat? Something to do?"

"A curry please." Alexis replied sweetly, everyone in the office burst out laughing.

"She shares her mothers love for curry!" Jack turned to them before picking up the phone.

"Okay, I'll get Esther on it. It won't be long." Brian told her. "Anyway Sandra what would you like me to do?"

"You and I are going to keep Alexis entertained. So Alexis what do you like to do?"

"I like my DVD's! I love music and when I'm older I want to be Prime Minister!" she told them confidently.

"What's you favourite DVD then sweetie?" Sandra asked her.

"The Princess Diaries! I have it on DVD in my room!"

"Aww, well as you've been so good you can listen to whatever music you like in my office, don't have it too loud mind, your daddy and Jack are working!"

So off she trotted to her mum's little room and started playing music on YouTube, but as she'd been told quietly. Sandra actually began to wonder if she was okay she was that quiet.

"You okay angel?" Sandra asked as she came to check on her.

"I'm hungry mummy." She moaned.

"Esther'll be here soon with your curry." Sandra told her gently as she sorted Alexis' hair out.

"What's happening?" Alexis asked quietly.

"Well, social services are trying to sort out some temporary care for tonight while me and your daddy sort out where we're gunna live. It'll all be fine, but as soon as you've finished your curry I'm taking you back to your house so you can pack up some of your favourite things, but I'll be with you so nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"Okay." Alexis looked up, her eyes locked on Sandra's, the look on her face telling Sandra that she wasn't quite as confident as she appeared,

Soon enough Esther had arrived with a korma, a naan and a poppadom for Alexis.

"You can eat in my room, but don't spill it." Gerry looked at Sandra, the look in his eyes a desperate one.

"Can I go sit with her?" Gerry asked Sandra.

"Sorry Gerry, I know you wanna get to know her as much as I do, but right now we need to sort some things out. Jack can you go sit with her."

Gerry understood perfectly.

"Sandra, Gerry she's gorgeous, you have a little angel right there."

"Thank you."

"So what have we found out about what we can do?" Sandra asked the worry clear in her voice.

"Well, she has to go into foster care tonight and then hopefully tomorrow we can rush through an appeal, if you have a loving stable home." Brian told her in answer to her question.

"Gerry, a word. Outside."

They walked out to the met car park.

"This is all a bit sudden." Sandra told him honestly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it is an amazing surprise."

"Yeah, it is." Sandra approached the next series knowing one of them had to do it. "Gerry, I really want us to be a family."

"Sandra, that's what I want. I really do love you and I'm not just saying this because of Alexis." He reached forward and kissed her.

"I love you to Gerry."

"So what are we going to do about Alexis?" He asked her.

"Well, you can move in, my house is bigger and I have a spare room that can be Alexis'."

"Of course I will Sandra. Just answer me one thing."

"Anything!"

"Will you marry me?" He asked her as he got down on one knee.

**Hope its okay! Reviews welcome!**

**Beth xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

She smiled, but as soon as it had appeared it had dropped.

"I'm not marrying you just so we have a more stable family." Sandra bluntly told him and got up to walk away, before she spoke again. "I'm going to take Alexis to pick up her stuff and then take her to the foster carer, here's my key, take it and get another one cut. I'll be in at around 7ish, so will you be moved in by that time?"

"Yeah I should be." She turned to kiss him just to show things were still okay between them even though she'd just so bluntly refused to marry him.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I'll get a bottle of wine and I'll pick up a takeaway once I've dropped Alexis off so we can celebrate."

"Sounds good, anyway I'm gunna go say bye to Alexis and then I'll go get a key cut and begin moving my stuff in."

They walked back into the office hand in hand and in to her little office to where Alexis was sitting chatting happily away to Esther and Brian.

"Come here angel." Gerry spoke to Alexis. "Come give daddy a hug. Be good for whoever you're staying with and I'll see you again tomorrow."

"I will be good daddy. I love you daddy." Alexis told him as he kissed her cheek.

Then Gerry left.

"Come on sweetie, we're going to pick up your stuff." Sandra took her hand and they walked out to her car like this. People were giving Sandra strange looks but she really couldn't care less. "Jump in." Sandra said to Alexis as she opened the door to her sports car.

Alexis beamed as Sandra drove. Sandra looked around to Alexis who had her sunglasses on, they didn't fit her face and were massive, but Alexis seemed happy enough. Her smile dropped as the car came to a stop.

"Come on, I won't let them hurt you. Just keep hold of my hand and it'll be fine."

As they arrived at the door, Sandra tried to stay calm before she knocked but she was about to face the man who had been hitting her daughter.

"Mr Hawkins, we're here to pick up Alexis' stuff." Sandra told the man who answered the door. As soon as the door opened Sandra felt Alexis squeeze her hand tighter, so she looked down to give her a reassuring grin before they both stepped in. "So where's your room sweetie?"

"Down there." Alexis pulled Sandra into her room. It was a small box room, the walls were pink and a purple fluffy rug lay on the wooden flooring. Around the room she had some posters on the wall of singers she liked. In one corner stood a wardrobe with clothes hanging out, toys cluttered the floor as there just wasn't enough room to store it all.

"Okay, let me ring your daddy and I'll get him to come and bring some cases to store this stuff. Actually, what out of this do you actually want?" Alexis looked up at her.

"Just my DVD's and posters." Alexis told her mum.

"What about clothes or toys?"

"None of my clothes fit, just my pyjamas and my toys are all broken. When fake daddy started drinking I never got anything new." Sandra pulled Alexis into a hug.

"I'm sorry darling, for leaving you when you were a baby. For leaving you with these monsters." Sandra told her and tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay mummy. I still love you."

"I love you too princess. Now lets pack up your DVD's, posters and pyjamas and I promise as soon as you come and live with me and daddy, I'll take you shopping and we'll buy you lots of new clothes, toys and we'll decorate the room you'll have in our house however you want it." Alexis smiled something she had barely stopped doing since she'd find out who her real parents were.

Soon they had finished packing her stuff up and were back in the car and on the move again.

"Fancy an ice cream?" Sandra asked her as she didn't want to drop her off at the foster carers.

"Yeah!" Alexis shrieked.

"Okay." Sandra pulled over the car in front of an ice cream parlour. "What flavour do you want angel?"

"Chocolate!"

"A chocolate ice cream please." Sandra asked the man behind the counter.

The time flew by and soon they were at the foster carers and it was time for Sandra to say good bye.

"Okay angel, I love you and I promise you me and your daddy will come and see you tomorrow and then soon enough you can move in with us."

"Bye mummy, I love you."

Sandra had cried the whole way home, but she had managed to stop crying enough to get the wine and takeaway she'd promised Gerry.

It felt weird knocking on her own front door but she wasn't hanging around on the doorstep for too long.

"You all moved in?" Sandra asked him, when they'd finished their pizza and were curled up on the sofa.

"Yeah, but I've left my clothes cases on the landing as I didn't know where you wanted me."

"In with me silly." Sandra giggled as she kissed him. She put her hand out as she pulled away. "Come on."

He followed up to her room. "Get your cases and I'll make some room for you and then I'll reward you."

**Hope its okay! Reviews welcome and I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot!**

**Beth xx**


	8. Chapter 8

They woke up the next morning in each others arms.

"Fancy a coffee?" Gerry asked.

"Not really, I just want to get up and get this appeal thing sorted, I can't bare the thought of Alexis being somewhere else."

"No neither can I, but Sandra I've seen you on days where you haven't had coffee in the morning. You go into the world's biggest grump." She hit his chest lightly.

"Okay, but we have to be quick, we need to get into work and sort this out."

Sandra and Gerry were now sat in the office with Strickland and looking up at the clock it had only just gone half 6.

"So how do we do this?" Gerry asked Strickland.

"We need to get a social worker out to talk to." He replied

"Okay, can we do it now?" Sandra almost begged.

"They don't open until 9." Strickland told her,

"Surely they are a 24 hours thing like us." Sandra reasoned.

"In emergencies only."

"Well this is an emergency."

"Sandra, it's an emergency to you and Gerry, but I don't think Social services would see it as an emergency." She sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Soon enough he'd walked out of the office to go see what he could do to help.

"Come on Sandra, its gunna be okay." She curled up into his side trying to find some comfort. She didn't reply, she just sat tucked up in his side thinking. When Strickland walked in, "we have a social worker coming in; she'll be 10 minutes at the most. She wants to see your house too."

"Great!" Sandra straight away perked up.

Not much longer than 10 minutes later an unfamiliar lady walked through the door with Strickland. This was it, make or break.

"Hello, I'm Lisa. Nice to meet you." She said as she put her hand out to shake with the two of them.

"Hello, I'm Sandra and this is my partner Gerry."

"Okay Sandra, Gerry so we're here to talk about." She looked down at her notes so Sandra decided to fill in.

"Alexis Hawkins."

"Yeah, so you're her birth parents?"

"Yes." Gerry told her.

"Okay, so can you tell me why you gave her up as a baby?"

"Well when I was pregnant, we weren't really in a relationship, we were just messing around. I found out I was pregnant when I was 8 months gone. When she was born, I know it sounds weird but I didn't have any motherly instinct, I don't think I was ready and I was scared that I'd manage to mess her up."

"It doesn't sound weird; a lot of people feel like that. So can you tell me about why you want her back?"

"That's easy. As soon as I found her yesterday wandering the corridors and then found out who she was and what she's suffered because I gave her up, I realised I wouldn't have messed her up that bad. As soon as she told me I felt this rush of anger and love and the desire to just wrap her up and take her home and look after her forever and never let anything bad happen to her."

"Okay, well as I'm sure you're aware it's hard to get out of an adoption. So Gerry you didn't know about Alexis' existence until yesterday?"

"No, I didn't. But as soon as I found out I was over the moon. I have 4 daughters and a grandson, so I am good with kids."

"Okay, this is all sounding good. Are you living together?"

"Yeah we are." Sandra asked smiling as she spoke.

"So I take it you're in a relationship again?"

"Yeah, we're engaged." Sandra said as she turned to Gerry and flashed him one of her massive smiles that she reserved for him.

"Great, this is looking better and better for you. Can I come and see your house? And I'm going to need some references about your characters."

"That's fine." Sandra told him as she wrote down her address and gave it to Lisa.

Back in the car Gerry decided to speak. "Did you really mean what you said before?"

"About being engaged?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I realised you didn't ask me to marry you because of Alexis, it was because you do love me. So yeah I'll marry you."

"I really do love you Sandra."

"I love you two, now phone Jack and Brian and get them to come round and bring Esther too."

**Hope this is okay, I'm slightly worried that I'm jumping to things to quickly. Anyway reviews welcome. **

**Beth xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Soon Sandra, Gerry and Lisa were sat on the cream sofa.

"So how many rooms is your house?" Lisa asked

"Just two, so there's a spare room for Alexis." Sandra replied.

"And no one else lives here?"

"No." Gerry answered.

"Okay, do either of you have a drug or alcohol problem?"

"No." Answered Sandra, "But Gerry smokes. Of course he does it outside though."

"Okay, that brings me onto the next question, do you have a garden?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of room to run around out there." Sandra again answered.

"One last thing." Lisa began.

"Go on." Sandra prompted after Lisa'd been quite for a while.

"Well both of you work full time don't you?"

"Yes." Gerry replied.

"Who would look after Alexis then?" Sandra and Gerry shared a look of worry, they hadn't thought about this. They both opened their mouths at the same time to speak, Gerry decided just to shut up because there was no chance of Sandra doing it.

"Well we hadn't thought about it, but I could come home early one day and Gerry could do the next. We could work on a rotating system."

"Okay, I think that's all I need to know for now. Do you mind if I just have a look around while we wait for your friends?"

"Yeah that's fine, they shouldn't be too long." Sandra answered.

"Do you wanna coffee?" Gerry asked her.

Jack, Brian and Esther arrived soon enough. Lisa decided to interview them one by one and away from everyone else so there answers weren't influenced by who was listening.

Up first was Jack.

"So how long have you known Gerry and Sandra?" she began.

"Well I've known Sandra since she was 14 and I've known Gerry 9 or so years.

"Okay, we'll begin with Sandra. What's she like?"

"She is a very strong character, but inside she's the kindest person you could ever meet. She's very tough, but she's had to be to get to where she is. Sandra is very hard working, she is very honest and I can honestly say I have never seen her give up on anything. She gives her best in everything she ever does; I've always known she'd make a brilliant mum and know she has the chance. You should have seen her with little Alexis yesterday."

"Okay." She said as she wrote down everything he'd just said. "What about Gerry?"

"Gerry, well he has a reputation but I wouldn't believe it. He is just as hard working as Sandra but he's more gentile but firm when he needs to be. He's got 4 daughters and a grandson and I can honestly say he's been super dedicated to them; he'd do anything for them. If they ever needed him he'd drop everything to help them out. Gerry is a family man through and through."

"Okay thank you Mr Halford. One more thing actually. Can you tell me about Sandra and Gerry's relationship?"

"In the 9 years they've known each other I've always known they were made for each other. They make a perfect couple. I'm really glad they've finally figured it out."

"So you think it will last; especially now they're engaged?"

"They're engaged?"

"Yes Mr Halford."

"I'll tell you Lisa, I have never seen a more perfectly suited couple."

"Thank you Mr Halford, can you please send in Mr Lane?"

Brian and Jack had now switched places.

"So how long have you been working with children?" Brian asked her.

"Mr Lane. We're here to talk about Sandra and Gerry."

"I'm sorry, it's just so interesting." Brian said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"So how long have you known them?"

"9 years 8 months and 12 days." Brian recalled perfectly.

"Okay then." She gave him a weird look. "What's it like at UCOS then?"

"UCOS is the best place I've ever worked, we all get on really well and I don't know what I'd do without them. They've helped me through some tough times and I don't even know if they realise that. We're all really close, it's more like a family than a team. Of course we argue sometimes but we're all laughing again with in the hour."

"Thank you Brian, what's Sandra like as a boss?"

"She is the best boss I've ever had and by God the hardest working one. Some days she doesn't leave the office until 8, until everything's done. She is a very caring person under it all." Brian told her, but he couldn't think of anything else to describe how much she'd done for him, how much they'd all done for him.

"And Gerry? What's he like?"

"Gerry, he is annoying but I wouldn't have him any other way. He is the joker of the group, he's always making us laugh and he too is a very hard worker. The pair of them are some of the best cops I've ever seen. Gerry is a superb father and he and Sandra really do deserve this chance for Gerry to be a dad again and for Sandra to be a mum."

"Thank you Mr Lane, can you send Mrs Lane in please?"

It was Esther's turn to switch places with Brian.

"I'm sorry; I hope Brian stuck to what he was supposed to be talking to."

"He wasn't too bad." They both laughed.

"So how long have you known Miss Pullman and Mr Standing?"

"9ish years."

"Do you know them well?"

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"So can you tell me about your opinions on the pair of them and what they're like?"

"Sandra puts on a tough guy act but honestly she is a kind gentile person who no matter how hard she told herself she didn't, just wanted to be loved and to feel love towards someone. I am so glad she's finally realised she has that with Gerry. Sandra will be the perfect mum, that little girl will be the most loved child ever. She won't just have a mum and a dad but Jack will be like her granddad and Brian her uncle. She'll be one lucky little girl. They'd all do anything for her."

"What's Gerry like?"

"He is a family man, he loves his daughters so much and he's done everything possible to make sure they got everything. He see's his grandson every week and Gerry Junior looks up to him. Gerry is a brilliant chef, so that little girl will get fed well too!"

"Okay thank you Mrs Lane."

"Oh, Esther please."

**Okay, hope this was okay and that they are all in character. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa had just walked back into the kitchen when suddenly her phone rang.

"Yeah I am with Alexis' parents.

No not yet!

I've just finished the character statements and everything seems to be in order.

Okay I'll be right there.

Bye."

"What's going on?" Sandra asked getting slightly worried, she had that feeling something was wrong.

"I have to go." Lisa told her.

"Is it Alexis?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, I can't tell you anything though."

"But we're her parents!" Sandra protested

"Birth maybe but at this moment you aren't her legal carers."

"Well how long will that take?!"

"Well I've accepted your appeal to get Alexis back but it needs to be put through legally."

"Well how longs that going to take?! I'd like to know what the hell's happened to my daughter." Gerry shouted.

"Anywhere between a few hours and five working days."

"Are you joking?!" Gerry shouted again.

"I really must be going." And with that she let herself out the front door.

"Can you please go?" Sandra asked Brian, Esther and Jack.

"If you're okay?" Jack replied.

"I am fine Jack, now can you go?" Sandra almost begged, before walking out the room anyway.

"Don't worry I'll look after her." Gerry told them.

He walked up the stairs with a cup of coffee and found Sandra curled up in bed. She was laying on her side so she hadn't yet seen Gerry, she jumped a little when he got in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and pressed her lips into his. Her face was red and wet.

"Why are you crying Sandra?" Gerry asked her gently as he played with her hair. "They haven't told us anything bad, anyway we're getting her back."

"Something horrible's happened." Sandra told him as she wiped away tears that began to roll down her cheek.

"How do you know babe?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Motherly instinct?"

"I suppose."

They lay there a while, in silence in each others arms.

"Come on, let's get to work. I need to get away from all this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gerry asked her softly

"Nope, but I'm gunna go it anyway."

Sandra sat in her office throwing herself in to her work, when her phone rang she just assumed it was the detective who previously investigated the case she'd just reopened.

"Detective Superintendant Pullman."

"Miss S Pullman?" Asked the caller

"Yes." Sandra answered realising this wasn't who she thought on the other end of the phone.

"I'm delighted to be able to inform you that you and Mr G Standing are now legal parents of Alexis Hawkins." She beamed.

"Thank you." But the way things had been rushed through worried Sandra.

"Can you and Mr Standing please come to the hospital, we need you on the children's ward." The colour drained from her face, she'd known something was wrong all along, and now her little girl was in hospital, she didn't know why all she knew was that she wasn't there to protect her.

"We'll be right there."

"Gerry, we need to get to the hospital. I was right, something's happened." Sandra spoke while the tears poured.

"Oh God, yeah come on." He grabbed his keys, he had tears in his eyes and he'd also gone a funny colour. They ran out to the car both in a state of panic.

They ran up to the children's ward as fast as they could, Sandra wasn't at all happy as she stood outside the door waiting to be buzzed in.

"Sandra Pullman and Gerry Standing, Alexis Hawkins parents." Very quickly they were buzzed in.

"We need to talk to you, come this way please."

**Hope its okay, more soon. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"What's happened? Where's my daughter? I want to see her."

"Please Miss Pullman; we need to talk before you can see her." Gerry took Sandra's hand as he tried to reassure her, but truth be told he was just as worried as she was. The tall skinny doctor led them into a little room and signalled them to sit down.

"Okay, Alexis was rushed in this afternoon after she collapsed, she hasn't since been conscious and her pupils are unresponsive, but the good news is she is breathing fine. We've done various tests and we think there is something wrong with the brain, so I need you both to sign these papers so we can take her to CT as soon as possible."

"I don't understand, she was so bright yesterday. My baby girl is unconscious." Sandra cried, Gerry pulled her into his side, the tears flowing down his face to.

"Is there any risk with the CT scan?" Gerry asked through the tears.

"Well yes, but there's risks with everything. She has nothing metal on so she'll be okay and we really do need to do this to find out what's wrong with her." Gerry picked up the pen and signed the paper, before passing it to Sandra for her to do the same.

"Is there anyway we could see her before you take her for the scan?" Gerry asked the doctor.

"Yes, I doubt we'll be able to get her down for at least 15 minutes. I'll take you through to her."

Sandra and Gerry walked through hand in hand. Sandra had never felt this amount of worry inside her, it scared her how much she felt for Alexis but it was only natural. She couldn't shake the guilty feeling building up inside of her; she couldn't help but wonder if things would have been any different if she'd been there.

The doctor pulled open the curtain which gave the patient privacy in the big room. Sandra looked down to the pale weak little girl in the bed; there was various tubes and wires on her arms to monitor blood pressure and pulse, a tube in her hand for emergency medicine. There were sticky pads with wires attached stuck all over her chest to monitor her heart. It was all real now. She couldn't help but just stand there in shock while nurses checked her stats. Gerry noticed Sandra was stood frozen in shock as he gently helped her into one of the chairs next to bed.

"Hello angel." Gerry spoke as he took her hand knowing that there was just a small chance she could hear him was enough. "It's Daddy. You're strong, you're a fighter, you can get through this. Just remember I love you." Sandra was still frozen in shock but ever so slowly she began to slowly move her hand to reach Alexis.

They sat there for a few moments in silence, Sandra just gently rubbing Alexis' hand until she plucked up the courage to speak.

"Hello baby, don't worry about a thing, Mummy's here and I'm not going anywhere until you're better. I promise, I love you sweetie. When we get out of here you get to come and live with me and daddy, you have a big room all to yourself and we'll go shopping together to pick how you want it. We'll spend lots of money, I'm sure your daddy won't mind. But just open your eyes for me?"

Alexis didn't even flinch, she lay the same as when she walked in.

"Hi, I'm the porter; I'm here to take an Alexis to CT."

"Yeah that's fine." Gerry answered the man, and then that was it. She was gone.

"Gerry I think her last name should be Standing?"

"Are you sure Sandra?"

"Yeah, I mean why not. We're engaged so at some point I'll be a Standing anyway." He smiled at her.

"I'll get on to Brian to do it, he knows about all that stuff."

"I can't call from in here, so I'll go outside. Do you want a sandwich or anything while I'm down there?"

"No I'm fine thank you Gerry."

"Make sure you buzz me back in."

"Yeah, will do.

Sandra sat on her own, the amount of worry inside of her was something she'd never felt before. After a while she got up and walked around where the bed had previously been, before Gerry walked in.

"Not back yet?" Gerry asked

"Clearly not." Sandra told him bluntly.

"Sandra, don't take this out on me. Neither of us are to blame now come here." When she didn't move he stepped closer to her before pulling her into a tight hug. She cried into his shoulder and at that moment the doctor came in.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Sandra asked

"She's still down in CT but we've got some of the results and it looks like there's been a bleed in her brain. It's been there a while by the look of it but it's been gradually getting worse." They both stared at the doctor in disbelief.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gerry asked.

"We don't know yet, we'll get a better idea when she's had surgery."

"Surgery?" Gerry questioned worriedly.

"Yes, that's why I came over. Can you please sign the consent form?"

**I hope this is okay, I'm a bit worried that they are both wildly out of character.**

**Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	12. Chapter 12

The forms were now all signed.

"So where is she?" Sandra finally managed to get out.

"She's still in CT, and then she'll be rushed straight to surgery." The doctor told him.

"How long is the surgery?" Gerry asked his face a funny pale colour.

"8 hours if all goes well."

"8 hours?!" Sandra screamed.

"Sorry Miss Pullman can you please be quiet, other people are trying to sleep. Alexis is in safe hands. She's not going to be back for a while so why don't you go home and eat or get a drink or some rest." She looked at him in disbelief.

"I'd rather be here for Alexis."

"I'll personally call you the moment anything thing happens." The doctor reassured her.

"Come on Sandra, being here isn't doing any good." Gerry told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, but ring me the moment anything happens." Sandra told the doctor.

They walked out the door of the main hospital and got into the car.

"So do you want to go out to dinner or go home?"

"Neither." Replied Sandra, Gerry looked at her confused. "Okay then, where do you want to go?"

"Green Wood Shopping Centre." Sandra replied.

"Why?" Gerry asked.

"I want Alexis' room all ready for her for when she's better."

"How do you know how she wants it?"

"We spoke a bit about what she liked when we were packing up her stuff."

"Okay", they arrived at the shopping centre. "So how does she want it?"

"She likes music and the idea of fairies and princesses."

"That's how my girls used to be, there's a great little shop just down there." Gerry pointed to the far end of the shopping centre. "It's called Halo and it's perfect for that kind of stuff."

"Okay and not much further down is a furniture shop where we can get bed, wardrobe etc."

"Okay, there's paint shop as well."

"Good. Okay she gets only the best though right Gerry. I have plenty of money stashed away and Alexis deserves it."

Not long later they'd bought all of the stuff for her room, and when Sandra looked down at her watch she'd noticed she'd dragged Gerry around the shops for just over 7 hours.

This was the moment her phone rang.

"Miss Pullman, I don't want to worry you. She's still in surgery but I've just been told she had to be resuscitated while in theatre. As far as I know though, they've managed to fix the bleed in her brain and she should be okay with no lasting damage."

"You had to resuscitate her?!" Sandra screamed as she broke down in tears in the middle of the shop. Gerry snatched the phone off of her while he tried to calm her down.

"Sorry, can you tell me what's going on?" Gerry asked. The doctor repeated what he'd told Sandra.

"I've just heard she's just come out of surgery. It'd be good if you could get here soon before she wakes up." The doctor added.

"Okay don't worry, we'll be there as soon as we can." He replied, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill down his face.

"Come on Sandra, we need to get to the hospital. She's out of surgery."

They managed to walk to the car and speedily drive to the hospital, doing their best not to be caught speeding.

Her phone rang again.

"How far away are you? We need you here now"

**Hope this is okay. More soon! **

**Beth xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Sandra and Gerry rushed into the hospital after only just remembering to lock the car.

"Where is she?" Sandra asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"She's stable now and she's awake, she's through there." The doctor answered.

"Great." Sandra ran into the room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Alexis shouted, Sandra pulled her into a hug while being very wary of the bandage covering her head. "Where am I Daddy?" Alexis asked while Sandra sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"You're in hospital angel. Don't worry about anything though you're going to be fine." Her dad told her, she turned to look at her mum.

"What's wrong mummy?" Alexis asked her.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry about me. We need to get you better." Next thing they all knew was the doctor walked in.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Sandra and Gerry followed him into the office they'd sat in earlier that morning. "I'd like to explain Alexis' condition with you."

"Okay go on." Gerry prompted.

"Alexis had a bleed in her brain, it had been there a while and was gradually getting worse, it seems to have been caused by a head injury. Do you know how she might have sustained it?"

"The man who adopted her used to hit her." Sandra said angrily.

"Well that fits with the injury." Sandra got up and walked out, the tears pouring and just sat on the chair on the bench.

"Will she recover fully?" Gerry asked

"There shouldn't be any long term damage; as long as everything checks out we should be able to discharge her by the end of the week."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

"It's okay, I'm just doing my job." Gerry walked out the door to find Sandra in tears. He knelt down to her level. "Sandra, come with me." She took the hand he held out as he led her outside.

"How do you do it?" She asked through her tears.

"Do what babe?" Gerry replied as he put her hair back behind her ear and rubbed her hand.

"Be a parent."

"You don't really have a choice in the matter, if you have a child you're a parent and you have to be there for that child no matter what and love them no matter what." Gerry answered her honestly.

"It isn't easy. I've never felt this worried about anyone before, I love her so much and I can't bear seeing her in there with all those wires attached to her chest and the tube in her hand and the bandage on her head."

"Sandra, being a parent isn't easy and yes it is worrying, but it's the most rewarding job there is. I'm just as worried as you are about Alexis."

"I know you are." Sandra told him as she wiped the last of her tears and reached up to kiss him. "I really do love you you know."

"Yes and I love you too." Gerry told her. "Now come on let's get back in there."

**Hope it's okay and I'm sorry for chapters getting shorter but it's all leading up to something. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Sandra and Gerry stood at the door lightly laughing as they watched one of the younger nurses trying to talk to Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked the nurse yet again, the nurse was clearly getting more and more frustrated.

"What would you like for dinner? Chicken, sausages or three bean curry?" The nurse told her through gritted teeth. Alexis went to ask what she was being told again, Gerry thought it nicer to interrupt.

"She's asking you if you want chicken, sausages or three bean curry sweetie."

"Oh, chicken please." Alexis told the nurse sweetly.

"What would you like with it? Mash, chips or rice?" The nurse tried but looked straight at Sandra. As did Alexis.

"Do you want mash, chips or rice with it darling?" Sandra asked.

"Mash please." The nurse wrote it down and walked out the room as more nurses walked in. Sandra laid her head on Gerry's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They still stood at the door as the nurses checked blood pressure, pulse and did another ECG.

"You do realise you're going to have to learn to cook Sandra, don't you?" Gerry asked her.

"Yeah but it can't to hard can it? You manage it." Sandra retorted.

"Oi cheeky, you do realise shoving something from a packet in the microwave or oven isn't cooking?"

"Yeah yeah." They stood in silence for a while, all the while Sandra was thinking. What if the same happened with Alexis that happened with her mum? She couldn't let that happen. What if she couldn't commit to Gerry even though they were engaged? Most of all though, what if she let Alexis down? She really couldn't let that happen and she promised herself it wouldn't.

"Gerry?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes babe?"

"You know we're engaged?" She pulled away from and stood facing him instead; he nodded and then leaned forward and kissed her. Alexis smiled as she looked over to see her parents kissing, but neither noticed. "I want to get married as soon as possible." She told him as she pulled away.

"Sandra I thought you were scared of commitment?"

"I am, well I was. This is different, I really love you."

"And I love you and of course I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Don't let this turn out like any of your other marriages please."

"Of course I won't Sandra. This is different; I've never felt like this before." Gerry told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"Good because if you even think about cheating it'll be the last thing you do." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear the rest. "As I'll kill you and make sure no one ever finds your body." She pulled back.

"Don't worry, I won't Sandra."

"Good, now go and sit with Alexis, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Don't be so nosy." Sandra told him before walking out the door.

She walked out of the children's ward and then out of the hospital. It was now dark and the weather was very bitter. She scrolled through her phone before finding the number she needed and pressing the call button.

"Sandra?" Grace asked worriedly, Sandra never rang her and when she did it was never this late at night.

"Mum, I need to talk to you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Can you come down to the hospital as I said I need to talk to you?"

"The hospital?! Sandra are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine mum, there's someone I want you to meet."

"In hospital?" Grace questioned.

"Yes, you'll see when you get here. Now do you want me to come and pick you up or can you get here yourself?"

"I can get there myself, just give me 20 minutes."

"Okay, ring me when you're here and I'll meet you in reception."

Sandra walked back into the hospital as she buried her phone back down in her bag, she walked back to the children's ward via the shop.

"Here you go angel." Sandra said as she handed Alexis two magazines and a puzzle book. She sat down next to Gerry before speaking to him. "Don't think I'd forgotten you. Here you are." Sandra said as she handed him a newspaper.

"Thanks babe." Gerry said as he and Alexis shared a look, something which Sandra clocked.

"What's going on?" Sandra asked

"Don't be so nosy." Gerry told her, repeating her earlier answer. Little did she know, Gerry had also been making secret calls.

**Hope it's okay, it was longer but my computer deleted it so I had to start again. Reviews welcome and I'd like to say a massive thanks to anyone who's read or reviewed. The support has blown my mind. **

**I'd also like to say a massive thanks to my friends Geezworld234, Team_NewTricks, Sdbubbles and kkayyeiiggh because they never fail to brighten my day or cheer me up. **

**Beth xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Her phone began to ring from in her bag, she reached down to pick it up and realised it was her mum.

"Sorry guys I need to take this, I'll be back soon." So out she of the room and answered her phone.

"Sandra I'm here."

"Good, wait in reception, I don't want you getting a cold."

"Oh stop fussing." Grace butted in.

"I'll meet you in reception in just a minute."

"What is this all about?" Grace asked her.

"I'll tell you when I meet you. Bye mum." Sandra told her as she hung up and threw her phone back inside her bag.

It hadn't taken her long to reach reception where she was greeted by her mother's icy stare.

"What's this about Sandra? It's late and you're clearly okay."

"I told you on the phone I was okay. Anyway I'm sorry I rang so late but it's important. There's a café upstairs, I think we should go there to chat before you meet your granddaughter." She turned around to see Grace's face; it first was a look of shock, then of anger and then happiness.

"I have a granddaughter?" Grace smiled as Sandra nodded.

"You want anything?" Sandra asked as they reached the café.

"No, I'm fine. I want to know all about my granddaughter though." Grace said, excited at the thought of having a grandchild. Something she never thought would happen, and as she always told Sandra she'd wanted.

"Okay, 9 years ago, when I was first put in charge of UCOS, I got pregnant. Me and Gerry were messing around, I suppose I quite liked him and he quite obviously liked me. Anyway I didn't realise I was pregnant until I was 8 months gone. I didn't tell anyone once I'd found out and I broke it off with Gerry straight away. I don't know why, I suppose I was scared. Anyway I knew my due date was coming up so I told everyone I had the flu and stayed at home until she was born and then a few days after."

"Sandra..." Grace said in a tone as gentle as when she told her, her dad was dead.

"Let me finish mum. Please?" Grace nodded at Sandra's plea. She sounded so desperate. "Anyway Alexis was born on the 9th October 2003. I put her up for adoption and it didn't take long for her to be adopted, she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen."

"So how did you come to get back in contact?" Grace asked her gently as she saw the tears building up in her daughter's eyes.

"Well it was just a normal day at work yesterday but as I went out to get lunch I bumped into this little girl, I took her back to the office as she was crying. She told us she was looking for her real mummy and daddy and that her adoptive father hit her. Jack and Brian went out to speak to social services and text me her parent's names. When I saw the text I began to worry, she was the right age and the adoptive parents had the right names, but somehow I'd convinced myself it could all still be a coincidence. So I asked her when her birthday was and when she told me the 9th October I realised this had to be my daughter in front of me. Anyway, it was just me and Gerry in the office so I pulled him in and I told him everything, as you can imagine he wasn't very happy with me, we had an argument and then he walked off."

"I'm not surprised; you didn't tell him he had a daughter until yesterday."

"Yes I know, anyway he came back calmer and together we told Jack, Brian and Alexis. She seemed really happy until Strickland came in and began shouting. She doesn't like it when people shout. I had to explain to Strickland all about Alexis and he promised to help me and Gerry win custody."

"Have you got custody now?" Grace asked her.

"Yes."

"So is she going to live with you during the week and Gerry at the weekend? And are you going to be able to pull yourself away from you work to look after her?"

"That's the other thing I need to tell you. Gerry and I are engaged and he's moved in with me. And of course we will look after her, I'll leave work early one day and then the next day Gerry can. She's the most important thing in my life now, closely followed by Gerry"

"So you could get custody?" Grace questioned.

"No. I really love him mum. I did all those years back, but I got pregnant and I couldn't keep seeing him like that knowing what I'd done."

"Oh. So what's wrong with Alexis? Why are we in a hospital?"

"She had a bleed in her brain, she had surgery and she should be okay, but they're keeping her in until the end of the week to monitor."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course mum, that's why I got you to come."

They walked back to the children's ward both smiling. They stopped outside of Alexis' room.

"I'm sorry mum, would you mind?" Sandra asked pointing to the hand sanitizer.

Both of them entered the room after having sanitized their hands.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Who's that?"

"This is your granny."

Grace walked closer towards Alexis as Sandra sat down next to Gerry and curled up into his side. Grace stared at the little girl, she was gorgeous. Her long dark blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders, her bright blue eyes staring up at Grace, the same bright blue eyes that Sandra looked over at her with. The perfect combination of Sandra and Gerry.

"Hello Alexis, as your mummy just told you, I'm your granny." Grace smiled as Alexis smiled up at her; she sat herself up in her bed and threw her arms around Grace's neck.

"We're a proper family now." Alexis smiled. "I love you all."

Grace smiled as she looked over at Sandra, who was cuddling Gerry and flashed her approving look. The thing Sandra had been subconsciously looking for all her life.

**Hope its okay. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay it's getting late, I'm sorry but you all have to go." The doctor told them.

"Do we have to?" Sandra asked.

"I'm sorry but yes, but you can come back as early as half 5 and if anything happens in the night we'll ring you."

"Erm okay, can you just leave us alone to say good night."

"Sure" The doctor answered her.

She turned back to Alexis as the doctor shut the door behind him.

"We have to go now angel, but you promise you'll be good."

"I'm always good mummy." Sandra leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be as much trouble as your mummy is!" Gerry told her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night night princess."

"Night night Alexis." Grace said as she hugged the little girl before joining Sandra and Gerry by the door.

"How'd you get here mum?" Sandra whispered in attempt not to wake any other child on the children's ward.

"Taxi." Grace replied.

"Well do you want a lift home?"

"You don't have to do that Sandra."

"I want to mum." Grace nodded. Sandra and Gerry walked out to the car hand in hand while Grace walked behind.

Not long later, Grace was home and Sandra and Gerry were sat curled up on the sofa.

"I can't bear to think of Alexis all alone."

"Sandra stop worrying she'll be asleep. Even if she isn't asleep she's in good hands."

"I suppose." He knew she wasn't going to stop being miserable all night if he didn't do something soon. He reached down and kissed her, he was surprised to find she kissed back passionately, until the door went.

Gerry grumpily got up and went to see who was at the door.

"Hello. Mr Standing?" The man behind the door greeted Gerry as he opened the door.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm Mike from HGH delivery service. I have a parcel I need you to sign for." Mike told him as he pushed a form into Gerry's hands, which he signed. Mike handed the parcel over and left.

"Thanks." Gerry called after him before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Sandra asked as she appeared in the floor, before getting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back in for a kiss.

"Some delivery man." Gerry replied as he pulled back for air.

"What is it?" Sandra asked pointing at the parcel.

"A parcel." Gerry told her.

"Okay, what's in it?" Sandra asked grumpily.

"I don't know yet, it's still sealed."

"I can see that but are you going to open it?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'm going up to bed if you're going to be like that."

So off Sandra walked up to bed. Downstairs though Gerry was searching frantically for scissors, he still didn't know where the little unimportant things were. Sandra heard him rummaging around from upstairs.

"Second drawer from the left." She shouted down the stairs and he was surprised to find that was exactly where the scissors were.

When he'd gotten into the parcel he was surprised to find an object he'd only just bought hours previous.

"Sandra?" he whispered as he got into their bedroom.

"Yes?" Sandra replied.

"Sit up babe."

"I'm tired baby." She whined.

"Well give me a couple of minutes and I promise I'll hold you while you sleep." She smiled as she sat up.

"Okay, I'm up."

"Good, I've got something to show you." She looked at him expectantly. "You actually need to get out of bed." She got up and followed him down the stairs to find the living room covered in candles and flower petals over the table.

"So maybe the fact you could go back to bed in a minute was a lie." He laughed as he saw Sandra's face light up. This was exactly what she needed after the couple of nights she'd had.

"You did this?" Sandra asked as she turned to face him.

"We must have just had some very kind burglars."

"Very funny." Sandra replied sarcastically.

"Sit down." He took her hands and led her over to the sofa. He sat on the sofa and she snuggled up into him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Why did you do this?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Go on…" she prompted him as she looked up at him warily. Without any warning he got up, leaving Sandra lying on the sofa because she'd fallen.

He pulled her up to her feet and lead her outside, where on the lawn, candles spelt out 'Sandra, marry me?' She turned back around, she had no idea what to say, he'd been so sweet and his action so romantic. Something she wasn't used to. She spoke once she'd calmed down a bit. She looked back at the candles and then back around at Gerry who was now down on one knee and with a ring box in his hand.

"Marry me Sandra?"

"I already said I would."

"Yes I know but I wanted to do it properly. Play along will you?"

"Okay, of course I'll marry you Gerry."

**Hope this is okay, I wanted to get it up before New Tricks but it didn't seem to work out that way. Anyway reviews welcome.**

**Beth xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

It had now been 4 days since Alexis had been admitted to hospital and Sandra and Gerry had become officially engaged. They sat curled up in bed chatting about how different their life had become. Sandra couldn't help but stare at the sparkling ring on her finger.

"Thank you so much Gerry, its lovely." Sandra thanked him again for the hundredth time since he'd proposed.

"Well you deserve it, I love you so much. My family deserves only the best." Gerry beamed.

"I love you too." Sandra told him as she lay back down. She sat thinking for a bit. "It's nearly been a week since Alexis got admitted to hospital."

"Yes?"

"Well she'll be discharged soon and I want her room done."

"I'll get it all done tomorrow." He looked down at Sandra who was resting on his chest, she didn't look satisfied. "You want it done tonight don't you?"

"Yes." She told him honestly.

"You and your bossiness." Gerry moaned at her.

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way." Sandra told him cheerily. "Now let's get up and get decorating."

"You're helping?" Gerry asked shocked

"Yes Gerry, I'm just as capable as you or do you need to relearn that lesson?"

"I don't know guv' it depends what that lesson entails." Gerry told her playfully.

"Oh it's nothing you'd enjoy." Sandra told him just as playfully. "Anyway, get dressed and we'll get decorating."

They were now both dressed, and in what was going to be Alexis' room with boxes and cans of paint all around.

"Where do we start?" Gerry asked her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Sandra turned to him.

"Well I thought you were so capable."

"I am, I've just never had to decorate a room before. But I suppose we should probably start with painting the walls."

"Good idea and you say you've never done this before. Do you mind getting those clothes dirty?"

"No, that's why I am wearing them for decorating." She walked out of the room and came back in with her hair in a perfect ponytail.

"Come on then granddad, let's get painting." They both took a brush and began painting the walls, during which time they'd found themselves cheekily painting each other.

"Well we have to leave this to dry now Sandra and it's late, can we go to bed now?"

"I suppose so, but only because I'm tired otherwise I'd have found something else for you to do."

They woke up at 6 the next morning, they'd both been of work since Alexis had been in hospital so they could spend their time with her but they had been going in once it became bed time in the children's ward.

They always got to the hospital as early as they could just to be there when Alexis woke up.

"Morning angel." Sandra said as Alexis' eyes flicked open.

"Morning mummy, morning daddy." Alexis beamed just as she had done every morning since finding out who they really were.

"Morning baby." Gerry replied.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sandra asked her.

"Really good mummy, can I come home yet?"

"Daddy, can you go get the doctor?" Sandra asked Gerry, she was still getting used to calling him daddy around Alexis.

"Yeah, I'll just go now"

Gerry walked off to find the doctor, who followed him back to Alexis' bed side.

"Everything alright?" The doctor asked Alexis

"Yes." Alexis told him.

"When do you think she'll be able to come home?"

"Well all being well, hopefully she'll be out by tonight."

**Hope this is okay. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm really sorry Alexis, me and daddy need to go home."

"Why mummy?" Alexis asked.

"We have to sort somethingout."

"We'll be back soon." Gerry added.

Sandra and Gerry walked out the hospital hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" Gerry asked her.

"Well Alexis' room is painted and that is it. She's coming home tonight!"

"Okay, get in the car then babe."

They both got in the car and quickly got back to Sandra's. Gerry went straight for the sofa.

"Excuse me." Sandra coughed.

"Can I not just sit down?"

"No. Did you not hear a word I said earlier?"

"For God sake." Gerry got up and walked up the stairs and then walked into Alexis' room, Sandra soon appeared in the room too.

"Are you going to be alright here?"

"Yes, where are you going?" Gerry asked her.

"Well first I'm going to get some food for a special meal then pick Alexis up and bring her home. Will you be finished this by the time I get back?"

"Yeah I should do, what time do you think you'll be back?"

"4ish." Gerry looked down at his watch; he had 5 hours to finish her room.

Sandra got in her car and drove down to the local supermarket, somewhere she hadn't been for ages. The place she chose to avoid for so long. She got out the car and got herself a trolley, she had no idea what she needed to get or what ingredients went into making what, this was Gerry's speciality. But it was also something she was going to have to get used to doing as Alexis wasn't going to feed herself.

She walked around the shop for a bit looking for anything that she could even possibly cook. This was a special occasion so microwavable meals were out of the question. She looked around for a while before she came to find the desert aisle, she looked down for a while before finding profiterole towers, they'd been her favourite pudding when she was younger so she dumped them in the trolley. Down the next aisle Sandra found drinks, she knew she needed to find some soft drinks as all she had in the house was wine and coffee. So she put a few bottles of various fizzy drinks in the trolley.

It was getting closer to the time that she'd been told the doctor would be making his rounds to discharge her and she still hadn't got anything for the main part of her special meal.

She walked down the next aisle and there she found ingredients to the only mean she knew how to cook. It was something her dad had taught her to cook when she was 13 and she still remembered it. She walked down the aisle and picked a pack of mince out of the fridge and then found the rest of the ingredients for her chilli con carne.

**Thanks for reading, I know this chapters not very good but I promise there'll be more action in the next chapter, this was just a filler chapter. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	19. Chapter 19

It didn't take her long to arrive home and quickly shove her shopping in the fridge.

"Sandra? Is that you?" Gerry called down the stairs.

"Yeah, wanna coffee?"

"Yeah, can you bring it up please?"

Sandra walked up the stairs with two cups of coffee and into Alexis' room.

"How you doing?" Sandra asked as she passed Gerry his drink.

"Fine, I've got the carpet down, I was just putting the wardrobe together, I should be finished soon."

"Okay, well I better go pick Alexis up and then I was thinking I'd take her shopping, she has nothing."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"I'll be back about 5, don't bother cooking, I'm doing dinner tonight." She said as she darted forward and kissed him.

"Bye babe."

She jumped into the car and began to make her way to the hospital only to find herself stuck in traffic.

"Oh for God sake." Sandra sighed to herself. She wasn't stuck for too long, so she was able to get to the hospital not much later than she'd originally planned. When she got to the ward she found the doctor had to been delayed and hadn't got to Alexis yet.

"Hey angel." Sandra greeted Alexis.

"Mummy!" Alexis greeted her brightly. The doctor then arrived.

"Hello Alexis, how are you?" he asked her

"I'm really good, can I go home?" Alexis begged.

"Let me just check your stats." He checked her blood pressure, pulse and looked at how the stitches in her head were. "Looks great."

"So she can come home?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, I'll just go sign the discharge forms."

"Thank you so much doctor, for everything."

The doctor left to go get the forms he had told them he'd sign.

"I'm taking you shopping when we get out; you need lots of new clothes."

"I like shopping."

"You're defiantly a mummy's girl." Sandra smiled as she said it. The doctor came back and as he promised he'd signed the forms so Alexis could leave.

"You're free to go, please do not hurry back."

"We aren't planning to and thank you very everything doctor." Sandra replied.

"Just doing my job"

They walked out to the car and got in, Alexis loved Sandra's car. Sandra pulled out her phone to text Gerry.

'She's out of hospital, I'm taking her shopping. Won't be long.

Love you

Sandra xxx'

They arrived at the shopping centre after getting stuck in traffic for 20 minutes, Alexis seemed happy singing along to the radio, it just made Sandra smile. She thought nothing of it though when Gerry hadn't replied to her text, he was busy after all.

A few hours later and a few hundred pounds and many, many shopping bags later, Sandra had finally brought Alexis home.

"This is where I'm going to live?" Alexis asked as she looked at the house in front of her.

"Yeah, this is your home."

Sandra opened the door and Alexis walked inside with a look of pure amazement.

"Sit here angel, I need to get daddy to help bring the shopping bags in, don't go upstairs, we've planned a surprise and you can't see it yet."

Sandra walked up the stairs and into Alexis' room only to find Gerry lying on the floor with a pool of blood around him.

"Gerry?!" Sandra screamed. He didn't answer.

**Hope this is okay, sorry for twisting it again, I decided it needed something extra. Reviews welcome and thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed. It means a lot.**

**Beth xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Sandra drove to hospital, the tears streaming down her face. It had been nearly half an hour since the ambulance had left her house but she had to take Alexis to be with her mum while she was with Gerry. Why hadn't she been more worried when he didn't reply to her text? He never didn't reply. How long had he been unconscious?

She ran to the receptionist when she got in to the hospital.

"Gerry Standing." Sandra panted.

"What about him?"

"Where is he?" Sandra replied angrily.

"Are you a relative?"

"We're engaged." The receptionist gave Sandra a funny look. "We have a daughter together too."

"Okay, he's on the Bluebell ward. They'll tell you more when you get up there." Sandra took off again, running to the lift to find the ward she was looking for.

"Excuse me?" Sandra asked one of the nurses after she'd wandered around for a while looking for Gerry.

"Yes dear."

"Can you tell me where the bluebell ward is please?"

"Sure, just down the hall way to your left."

"Thank you." She remembered to say as she ran off again in search of Gerry.

"Miss Pullman here to see Gerry Standing."

"Relation?" The lady in reception asked as Sandra stood by the buzzer.

"Faïence." Sandra replied desperately, she needed to see Gerry, to know how he was. The buzzer sounded before the door opened, Sandra ran in.

"Where is he?" Sandra asked the receptionist.

"Just in there." She replied. "The doctor will be in, in a minute to explain what's wrong with you."

"Thank you."

She opened the door and found herself facing the man she loved. He looked so pale, there was no longer blood all over his face but the cut on his head was very clear. She sat down next to the bed and took his hand as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gerry; I shouldn't have been so pushy. I should have stayed and helped. I was so stressed about Alexis, this is all my fault. Just wake up and shout at me."

"He's in a coma." The doctor spoke making her jump.

"What's wrong with him?" Sandra asked tearfully.

"We aren't sure, but he wasn't breathing properly and there's a small chance he has minor brain damage. I'm sorry Miss Pullman; I'll be able to tell you more when we try bring him round this evening.."

"Thank you."

She stayed holding his hand, she didn't want to let go for fear of losing him. It didn't take her long to fall asleep after the eventful day she'd had.

"Miss Pullman?" The doctor asked as he lightly patted Sandra's shoulder.

"What?" Sandra asked sleepily before opening her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, is everything alright."

"Yeah it is, two things though. Your mother rang and said what should she do with Alexis as Alexis wants to go to bed." Sandra sighed, she hadn't thought about that. Everything was getting too difficult. "Secondly, I'm going to try bring Gerry back around now, any longer and I think we've lost him."

"Okay well then do it now and I'll ring my mother once Gerry's awake."

The doctor added a new bag to the drip Gerry was on, containing the medicine to bring him back around.

"Okay, I'll be outside or around this ward somewhere, when he wakes up get the receptionist to find me."

"Okay I will."

Sandra sat hopefully gripping Gerry's hand for half an hour and still he hadn't come round, she knew there was a chance he wouldn't come back round although she didn't want to think about that.

"Don't you dare do this to me Gerry. Don't you dare leave me on my own. Don't you dare leave me to look after Alexis on my own. Gerry I need you. I love you. Don't die on me. Please." She broke down in tears.

**I hope this is okay, reviews welcome. **

**Beth xx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Sandra?" Gerry groaned slowly as his eyes flickered open, he could just make out Sandra sitting, head in hands and the gentle sound of her sobbing.

"Gerry?" Said as she sat up while she wiped away the tears. She got the fright of her life when she saw Gerry laying with his eyes just about open, she'd honestly believed she'd lost him and that she'd just imagined him calling her name. But no, he really had. "I need to get the doctor." Sandra said as an afterthought. As she got up to leave the room she turned to him and spoke. "I love you Gerry, please don't scare me again." He smiled.

"Is he awake?" The doctor asked as he watched Sandra step out the room, she nodded. He followed her back into the room.

"Mr Standing, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Gerry just about managed to get out through his aching throat, his head was still pounding but he was desperate to go home with Sandra.

"I'm keeping you in tonight and we'll see about discharging you tomorrow."

Sandra and Gerry sat talking for a while, about everyday work things. He soon fell asleep. So Sandra slipped out of the room and dialled the familiar number into her phone.

"Hi mum."

"Hi, what's going on?"

"They're keeping him in." Sandra told him.

"So what's happening with Alexis?"

"Can you not keep her for me tonight while I stay with Gerry?"

"I'm sorry Sandra but no. The home has a strict policy on children staying. It's not aloud."

"Great." Sandra replied sarcastically, she thought for a minute. "Leave it with me. I'll call you back."

She put the phone down and then dialled another familiar number.

"Jack Halford speaking."

"Jack, it's me. I need a favour." Sandra asked desperately.

"What's up?" he asked worriedly.

"Gerry's in hospital, they are keeping him in. Can you please look after Alexis tonight while I stay with Gerry?"

"What happened to Gerry?"

"He got hurt while he was building the furniture for Alexis' room."

"Of course I'll take Alexis."

"Another thing, can you pick her up from my mums care home?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Jack, see you in the morning."

Sandra phoned her mum back and told her the plan before slipping back into Gerry's room. The sound of the door crashing behind her awoke Gerry.

"Sandra." Gerry said.

"Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay, I love you Sandra."

"I love you too."

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I'm going to, I've already made plans for Alexis'"

"Who?"

"Alexis."

"Who's that?" Gerry asked confused.

**Hope this is okay, reviews welcome. **

**Beth xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Sandra sat back in the chair in shock, what was she supposed to do now? The doctor had told her he'd be fine but now he didn't even know their daughter. Actually she had no idea what he knew or didn't know.

"Gerry what can you remember about your life?" Sandra asked quietly for fear of the answer.

"I work at UCOS with you, Jack and Brian, I love you and I have done since I first got to know you and as far as I can remember we are together."

"Yeah that's right, we are together, in fact we're engaged." Sandra spoke softly and then showed his the sparkly ring on his finger as she watched his facial expression turn to a big smile. "We live together, well actually you only moved in a couple of days ago."

"So who's Alexis?" Gerry asked curiously.

"Alexis is our daughter. She's 8 nearly 9, you only found out about her the other day when she wandered into the office, we have just gained custody and you were decorating your room when you got hurt."

He looked at her for a minute, studying her expression to figure out whether what she was telling him was true. He knew it was.

"I would remember having a daughter, especially with you."

"Well we do Gerry, and it isn't your fault you don't remember, you hit your head." Sandra told him but was slightly wary. "Give me a minute Gerry, there's something I need to do."

"Wait Sandra, can you bring Alexis here?"

"No, I'm sorry Gerry. She's just got out of hospital herself and this would upset her too much."

Sandra walked out the room, what the hell was she supposed to do know?!

"Doctor?" Sandra asked as he walked past her.

"Miss Pullman, has something happened?" He asked when he noticed tears running down her cheeks.

"He doesn't remember our daughter."

"Short term memory loss is common after big bangs to the head." He told her, she didn't really seem any happier at this, "It shouldn't take long to get his memory back, a month at the most."

"A month?!" she said with an angry tone, she wasn't angry at anyone in particular she was just angry. "Thank you doctor." She added after a second. He walked on by to the room next to Gerry's. She turned and looked through the window into Gerry's room; more tears fell as he smiled at her. She took her phone out of her bag and put it to her ear and pointed at it, he nodded.

"Sandra? What's wrong?" Jack asked as he picked up the phone.

"Is Alexis okay?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, but Sandra what's wrong?" Jack asked as it was obviously she was crying.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, are you sure Alexis is okay? What's she doing?"

"Well she's fine, she misses you and Gerry and of course she's upset about her dad. Also she is currently sat in front of the tv with a hot chocolate and blanket watching some kids programme."

"Is she being good?"

"Yes Sandra, she's an angel. Anyway now what's wrong?"

"He doesn't remember."

"What doesn't he remember?" Jack asked her softly.

"Alexis, that he lived with me or that we are engaged."

"Sandra, he's hit his head, he'll get him memory back."

"Yes I know that, he's being discharged tomorrow and he might not get this memory back for a month. Alexis' room isn't finished and he'll be at home and not really have any idea who she is."

"Sandra it's okay."

"No it isn't."

**Hope it's okay. I'm really sorry, updates are going to become more irregular as I'm putting too much pressure on myself to update everyday and my counsellor's told me I need to stop before I burn out and I need to relax. I'm sorry. Reviews welcome. **

**Beth xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Sandra sat back in Gerry's room pretending everything was alright. He held her hand gently as he lay sleeping; she sat stroking his hand unsure of what she was doing. She was used to being organised and having everything sorted or if she didn't at least she was in control. This was different. She wasn't at all control in this situation.

She wanted to go home and get everything sorted for Alexis but she didn't want to leave Gerry but it wouldn't solve anything as Gerry still wouldn't know who Alexis was. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing, she was stressed enough as it is.

"Gerry?" Sandra called as she lightly shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Sandra?" Gerry replied sleepily.

"I have to go Gerry. I'll be back soon."

"Okay Sandra."

She gently kissed his lips before she left the hospital and once again returned home. She looked around her dark and slightly cold house, it looked empty, something she never thought it'd be like again. As she walked through the house she flicked on the hall way lights and walked up the stairs to Alexis' room. In one corner lay the half made up bed while the wardrobe, chest of drawers and desk were done. The wallpaper was up and flooring was down. She wandered closer to the unfinished bed where she noticed blood all over the frame; it made tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't stand looking at it so she walked to the bathroom to get a cloth and wiped it. She looked around again where she saw a tool kit and an instruction manual laying on the floor, she'd made her mind up on what she was going to do.

She walked through to her own room, where she got some old clothes out and found a band to tie her long blonde hair back.

Not long later she stood back up from the floor and stood in the doorway of Alexis' room, it was gorgeous. The walls were white with little crowns on them, the carpet was pink and fluffy and the white furniture fitted in perfectly. It was done, that was one problem sorted.

She wandered back to her room proudly after her achievement, she decided to have a shower and change clothes before getting back to the hospital.

"Sandra?" Gerry asked as he heard the door shutting to his room.

"Yeah, it's me." Sandra replied as she walked a bit closer to his bed.

"C'mere." Gerry said as he moved over making room for Sandra on the bed. She lay beside him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been?"

"I had to sort Alexis' room out so she could have a bed when she finally gets home tomorrow. I know you don't remember her but don't act like you don't know her please Gerry. She's had a hard life and she deserves the best from now on and that's what she'll get."

"Of course I will Sandra, can you tell me about her?" she gave him an odd look as she snuggled up into his side as much as she could do in the hospital bed. "To see if it helps me remember."

"Okay then." She smiled before carrying on. "She's 8 but she's quite small for a 8 year old, she has blonde hair kind of a mix between mind and how yours used to be. Her face is the same shape as yours, but she has the same eyes as I do. They're a bright blue and they really suit her. She's gorgeous Gerry and a little angel. She's good at drawing and she shares my love for curry." He laughed.

"Did Esther buy her a curry?" Gerry asked.

"Yes, she did!" She looked up at him and kissed him. "Do you remember anything else?"

"Did the man who adopted her hit her?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Sorry Sandra the rests a blank."

"It's okay Gerry, at least you can remember bits. Anyway you better get some rest!" Sandra smiled as she tried to get up from the bed.

"Stay here Sandra."

"I wasn't going anywhere, just to that seat so you had room to sleep."

"Stay right here Sandra." He kissed her again.

**Hope this is okay. I'd like to say a massive thanks for all the support for this story it really makes my day and I'm mind blown by the support. Reviews welcome. **

**Beth xx**


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh I'm sorry." the doctor apologised as he walked into Gerry's room to see Gerry and Sandra sleeping. Sandra rubbed her eyes before replying.

"I'm sorry, is everything okay?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, first I wanted to tell you breakfast won't be long and then we had a message from a..." he looked down at his notepad. "Mr Halford. He says to ring him as soon as you can." she grabbed her phone to find 12 missed calls from Jack. "Erm thanks." the doctor left so Sandra rang Jack.

"Is Alexis okay?!" Sandra asked worriedly.

"Yes she's fine, I was wondering what the plan for today was as I had plans."

"I'm sorry, I'll come and pick her up now."

"No don't worry, I brought her with me and by God is she a talented golfer!"

"Yeah well of course she's talented. Anyway ring me when you've finished and I'll come and get her."

"Sure you'll answer this time?" he asked her sarcastically."

"Very funny. See you later."

She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to sort her hair and make-up out when as she left the doctor caught her.

"I've discharged him, he can leave as soon as he's finished his breakfast."

"Great." Sandra said as she smiled her special smile.

"Come on Gerry. Hurry up and eat so we can get home." he ate faster before finally finishing.

They arrived home just as Jack rang her.

"Okay Gerry, stay here and try not to get hurt this time."

"I'll make some lunch."

"Okay, I'm inviting Jack round to lunch too so make enough."

OKAY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. HELLO FROM TURKEY BY THE WAY AS I'M CURRENTLY ON HOLIDAY! HOPE THIS IS OKAY. REVIEWS WELCOME.

BETH XX


	25. Chapter 25

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Alexis cheered yet again as the door went, but this time it was in fact her mum..

"Sandra, come in." Jack greeted her.

"Thanks, has she been good?" Sandra asked as she pulled Alexis into a hug.

"Yes and as I told you, she's a skilled golfer." Alexis smiled up at her mum as Jack spoke.

"Well we better get going." Jack passed Alexis' bag to Sandra once she said this. "Daddy's cooking Alexis so we have to go." Jack went to close the door as Sandra and Alexis walked out. "Erm not so fast, you're coming to."

"No, it's your family time."

"Jack, Gerry is making enough for you too." Sandra reasoned.

"Well you can all eat more." Jack told her. "Bye, see you at work Monday." Jack carried on before closing the door.

"Mummy I'm hungry." Alexis said as they stood by the door that had just closed on them.

"Yeah, we're going now. Come on angel get in the car." So they got in the car and arrived not long later at home. As Sandra pulled up onto the drive way and took the keys out the ignition.

"Is Daddy okay now mummy?" Alexis asked worriedly. Sandra had no idea how to answer as Gerry still didn't know who Alexis was. He knew who she was but only because Sandra had told him, he couldn't remember anything about her.

"Yeah princess he's fine. He's made us lunch so come on let's go." They got out the car and Sandra opened the front door and Alexis found herself once again in the living room of her new house once again. "Go have a look around princess while I go see Daddy." So Alexis ran off up the stairs.

"Hello love." Gerry said as he turned as he heard Sandra enter the room.

"Hi. Lunch ready?"

"Yeah, where's Alexis?" Gerry asked her as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Upstairs, she's looking around."

"Alexis, lunch is ready!" Gerry shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Daddy!" Alexis called back properly.

Gerry pressed a quick kiss to Sandra's lips and then put the dinner on the table for the time Alexis came.

"Mummy, Daddy, I love my room!" Alexis beamed.

"Good and tomorrow we'll all go shopping and get you lots of new clothes and on Monday we're going to look around the local school to try get you in."

She sighed but they all turned to eat as they carried on chatting.

**Okay so I don't this is going to be very many more chapters, I hope it's still okay and I know it's getting boring but it's building up to something. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	26. Chapter 26

It was Sunday now and early to say the least.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Alexis asked as she jumped on the bottom of the bed. Gerry awoke suddenly which woke Sandra, whose head was resting on his head. She looked up at Gerry slightly annoyed and then pulled the duvet up to cover her more as she noticed Alexis on the end of the bed.

"Alexis? Are you okay sweetie?" Sandra asked, Alexis nodded at her. "Well what's the problem then?"

"Nothing, I want to watch TV." Alexis replied sweetly.

"Okay hunny, go back to bed and me and mummy will get up and come down with you. Just give us a minute." Gerry interrupted and then watched Alexis skip happily back to her bedroom.

"What time is it?" Sandra asked him as it still looked dark outside.

"Half 6." Sandra sighed.

"We better get up then, she wants to watch TV." She got up out of bed. "We need to be more careful now Gerry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we can't fall asleep naked and we can't do what we want when we want. We have Alexis to think of now."

"I agree. Anyway just throw on some pyjamas and a dressing gown and we can go down."

It wasn't long before they were all downstairs. Alexis sat watching early morning cartoons on channels Sandra hadn't even realised she had, while Sandra and Gerry were sat in the kitchen.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Gerry asked as he cracked another egg on the side of the frying pan for the full English he was making them all.

"I was thinking a nice day out for us all. Alexis needs some new clothes and we deserve some time out all together."

"Good idea."

It had taken two hours for them all to get ready and get into the car but they were now on their way to a nearby shopping centre.

"I like this song mummy, can you turn it up?" Sandra did as she was told and Alexis sang along to the radio. To Sandra the lyrics of the song sounded pretty dodgy but then she realised Alexis had no idea what it all meant she just liked the beat and singer.

"Come on Alexis, we're here. You can listen to this song later." Gerry told her as she refused to get out the car until the song finished. "Come on angel, we have to go shopping." But Alexis being stubborn refused to move from the car until the song had finished, which turned out to be seconds later.

"I want to go to M&CO." Alexis stated as she led the way while her parents wandered along behind her hand in hand.

"Okay princess, wherever you want to go." Gerry replied. Gerry was now faced with something he hadn't had to do in nearly 15 years, girl shopping.

"Right, you need some jeans, a few tops, a couple of jumpers, new pyjamas, a coat, underwear, a dress for special occasions and then we need to find a shoe shop." Came Sandra's voice of reason.

"I like this." Alexis told Sandra when she spotted a knee length blue dress with diamantes over the straps.

"That can be your dress for special occasions then." This carried on for over two hours until finally they had everything they needed and they'd eaten lunch and were now back in the car.

"Happy with everything sweetie?" Gerry asked as he pulled up onto the drive of their home.

"Yes. I love it daddy."

"Good, you can stick the telly on if you want or play with toys in your room while we make dinner."

"Okay, what are we having?"

"Whatever you want."

"Chicken pasta bake please."

"Yes madam." This made Alexis laugh, she was still giggling away as she ran up the stairs.

"You're spoiling her Gerry." Sandra warned him.

"She deserves spoiling."

"Yes I know, but we don't want her getting used to this."

"I suppose, I'll stop." Gerry promised her.

Sandra walked out the kitchen and went and put the TV on for a bit, as soon as she'd turned it on Alexis had ran downstairs and curled up into her mummy.

"Alexis, Princess Diaries is on, do you want to watch it?"

"Will you watch it with me mummy?" Alexis asked her and all she could do was nod as she melted inside at the look of love and brightness in Alexis' eyes. She loved being a mum but most of all she loved this little girl.

So for an hour and a half they sat curled up on the sofa together watching a film Sandra had never thought she would. Gerry stood at the entry to the living room just watching them, he needed to tell them dinner was ready but he didn't want to disturb this beautiful moment.

"Oh daddy, is dinner ready?" Alexis asked as she turned her head and noticed her daddy. He nodded and she got up from her mum's arms and ran through to what was now her spot at the table.

"Enjoy it?" Gerry asked, earning a confused look from Sandra. "The film." He clarified.

"It was okay, I just liked sitting curled up with Alexis. Anyway let's go eat."

Dinner had been uneventful, Alexis had now eaten, been in the bath and had her hair dried by Sandra.

"Night angel." Sandra said as she tucked Alexis up in bed and kissed her cheek.

"Night mummy."

"I'll wake you up in the morning and we'll go look around what will be your new school."

"Do I have to go to school mummy?"

"Yes sweetie, me and daddy have to go to work and if you don't you won't be able to be Prime Minister when you're older."

"Okay, I'll go to school then."

"Good girl, now night night."

Sandra left the room and grabbed her phone from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sandra?" Gerry called through to the living room.

"Oi, quieten down. Alexis is in bed." Sandra told him as she walked through to join him in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was just wondering whether you wanted a drink."

"Yes please, I need to phone Strickland first though." He shot her a questioning look. "To get us both the week off."

"Ah okay."

She picked up the phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came across her boss' name.

"Everything okay Sandra?" Strickland asked as he answered the phone.

"Yes sir, I just needed to ask you if it was okay if Gerry and I could take the week off."

"But Sandra we need you here at UCOS."

"And Alexis needs me here, at least until she starts school next Monday."

"Okay, I suppose you can both take this week off, but I expect you both back in next Monday morning."

"We will be sir, thanks." She put the phone down and took the glass that Gerry was handing her. "I'm sorry Gerry, I'm exhausted. I'm off to bed." She leant across and kissed him passionately before heading for bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mummy? Daddy? Wake up." Sandra opened her eyes to see Alexis stood at the end of the bed with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong baby?" Sandra asked just as Gerry woke up.

"He's coming for me."

"Who's coming for you princess?" Gerry asked her.

"Fake daddy. He's angry at me. He's coming to get me. Don't let him hurt me, please mummy." Alexis stood as more tears poured from her face. Sandra jumped out of bed and hugged Alexis tightly, she realised Alexis wasn't as unaffected by her past as she first seemed. "Don't let him get me mummy." Alexis managed to get out between sobs.

"Sweetie, I won't let him. He's not going anywhere near you ever again. Get into bed sweetie; your arms are getting cold. You can sleep with us tonight."

**I hope this is okay, I can't promise how quick updates will be as life is pretty stressful at the moment but when ever I get a moment I will do my best to get something posted. Reviews welcome and thanks to anyone who's read and/or reviewed it means a lot.**

**Beth xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Alexis had gotten back to sleep pretty quickly once she'd jumped in to Gerry and Sandra's bed.

"Sandra?" Gerry whispered.

"Yes?" Sandra replied.

"It's time to get up. What do we do about Alexis?"

"I don't know, I suppose we could leave her a little while longer. I mean her hairs okay, you can start breakfast and I'll go lay some clothes out for her and have a shower and I'm sure we'll still be on time."

"Okay, I'll go do some pastries for breakfast."

So Gerry went and got dressed in the bathroom while Sandra stayed in bed a little while longer just because Alexis was curled up to her and she was scared that if she moved she'd wake her up. Soon enough Alexis had moved so Sandra had gotten out of bed and gone through to Alexis' room.

After going through the clothes for a while she finally picked out a pair of black leggings and a long purple jumper. Alexis suddenly appeared at the door.

"Mummy?" Sandra turned quickly, Alexis had made her jump.

"Hello angel, are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes mummy."

"Well good, we've got to go see your new school at half 9 so I've picked you some clothes out, once you've changed go see daddy, he's making breakfast. I'm just going for a shower, I won't be long."

"Daddy!" Alexis beamed as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Morning princess, sleep okay?"

"I like sleeping in yours and mummy's bed."

"Well you have to go back to your bed tonight."

"Why? I like yours."

"Well that's mine and mummy's bed and you have to be a big girl and sleep in your bed."

"But your big and you still share a bed with mummy." Gerry had no idea how to reply to this but he had to come up with something soon.

"Ah… well that's because….well me and mummy love each other a lot and when you get older, like 25, you share a bed with someone you love."

"Why? Do adults get nightmares too?"

"Well yes sweetie but that's not the reason, it's because they love each other."

"But I love you and mummy." This wasn't the conversation Gerry wanted to be having with his daughter.

"Breakfast's ready." Gerry changed the subject.

"You can go put the tv on if you want Alexis, but go and clean your teeth first." Sandra said as she appeared in the room in a smart suit with her hair done up. Alexis ran off up the stairs to clean her teeth.

"Morning babe." Gerry said after he'd kissed her.

"Morning, are you ready for the school visit?"

"Yes, but you may want to sit down with Alexis, she's been asking about why we share a bed, well why adults do."

"Why can't you?!"

"Because you're a woman, it'd just be more awkward coming from her dad."

"Well what am I meant to say?! I can hardly explain sex to her at this age."

"No you'd better not, I don't want a boy anywhere near her until she's at least 25!"

"Gerry you can't be like that, you no what you were like in your teenage years and I know what I was like."

"Yes but that's different."

Alexis had appeared back in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Boring adult stuff. Let's go upstairs and I'll do you hair however you want."

"Okay, I want it in a plait."

"Come on then."

**I have decided where this is going now! I hope it's okay and again sorry for delays in updates but my life is jam packed at the moment.**

**Beth xx**


	28. Chapter 28

"Mr and Mrs Standing welcome to Greenfields Primary School." The headmaster greeted them.

"Miss Pullman." Sandra corrected him.

"Sorry." He replied.

"This is Alexis." Gerry interrupted.

"Hello Alexis." The headmaster greeted her, "I'm Mr Forrest. How old are you then Alexis?"

"I'm 9." Alexis told him shyly.

"So you'll be joining year 4, well would you like to have a look around?" Alexis looked up at Sandra.

"Sorry she's a bit shy, and yeah we'd love to have a look around."

So Mr Forrest showed them around the school and had answered all the questions Sandra and Gerry had had.

"So what do you think angel?" Gerry asked her.

"I love it daddy."

"Good, as of Monday you begin school here. Anyway time to go home I think."

"Actually we need to go into the office quickly." Sandra interrupted.

"Okay let's go."

"Alexis!" Brian cheered as he jumped to his feet.

"Why don't we get that reception when we come into the office, Gerry?"

"It probably has something to do with the fact we aren't as adorable as she is."

"Speak for yourself Gerry."

"Sandra you know you're gorgeous." He leant forward and they kissed while Brian covered Alexis' eyes so she couldn't see what was going on.

"What are you doing here then?" Jack asked once Sandra had gone into her own office.

"No idea, it was madam's idea."

"Oh, probably best not to ask then."

"Probably."

"Come on, we can go now." Sandra announced a few minutes later as she walked out her office and took Alexis' hand. "Now what do you want to do Alexis?"

"I want to do something fun." Alexis replied.

"Actually I think it's time to go home, you look quite tired sweetie. I think you need to have a rest." Gerry added.

"But daddy!"

"Actually daddy's right angel."

So they went back to the house and Alexis had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching TV after spending quite a while arguing about how she wasn't at all tired.

"So what were you doing today in the office?" Gerry asked after debating in his head whether to bring this subject up or not.

"I had some information about wedding planning." She looked at Gerry worrying she may be doing this all too fast, but no he was smiling at her.

"What have you found?"

"Not a lot, I've been looking at dresses, possible venues not a lot really."

"I think we should set a date first Sandra." Gerry told her as he reached for the calendar on the wall and pulled it down, laying it on the table in front of them.

"Right well first, what month?" Sandra asked him.

"December." Gerry answered her. "A Saturday night preferably. You can pick."

"How about the 15th?"

"Perfect, now we've picked a date we can get planning properly."

"Great. We better wake her up; we don't want her to be up all night."

"Yeah, I'll make her a hot chocolate first and then I'll wake her."

"Okay, I'm going upstairs."

Sandra had walked upstairs, not only had she been getting wedding stuff in her office but she'd also picked up something that had been hidden in her draw for almost a week, something she'd been putting off as long as possible. She had to do this now though.

**Okay, something big is coming and quickly! I don't think this'll be too much longer!**

**Beth xx**


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a week since the first visit to Alexis' primary school and since Sandra and Gerry had set a date for their wedding. Everyone was rushing around, well Alexis wasn't, she didn't particularly want to go to school was eating her breakfast as slow as possible.

"Hurry up Alexis, you need to be at school for 9 and we need to get to work and you haven't had your hair done or done your teeth." Sandra told her daughter as she rushed around trying to find her necklace and sunglasses.

"But I don't want to go." Alexis told her.

"It'll be fine honey, I promise you. You'll make lots of lovely friends and if anyone's horrible just tell me when I come to pick you up tonight." Sandra told her. It had taken a while to clear with Strickland but they'd managed to clear the plan of leaving work earlier on alternate days. Alexis nodded, "Go do your teeth and find your shoes then and I'll look for a hair bobble and Daddy's making your lunch box up."

"Okay Mummy."

"That's a good girl."

Soon enough Alexis was all ready as were Sandra and Gerry and they all sat in Sandra's car, as Alexis thought it would impress her new classmates to turn up in a sports car.

"Got everything?" Gerry asked as Sandra started up the car.

"Yes Daddy." Alexis answered as she went through her pink rucksack yet again.

Soon enough they were standing outside the classroom Alexis was going to be taught in while they waited for the teacher to open the door. The little girl was holding on to both her parents hands but she was smiling as she looked around at all the people who were about to become her classmates. The door suddenly opened to reveal an average height women, who had shoulder length red hair and was verging on the overweight side of the spectrum. She was walking over to Sandra and Gerry.

"Hello, I'm Miss Haye, Mr and Mrs Standing I'm guessing." Miss Haye spoke as she put out her hand to shake with both Sandra and Gerry.

"My mummy and daddy aren't married yet, but they are getting married soon and I'm going to be a bridesmaid." Alexis told her new teacher.

"So you must be Alexis." Alexis nodded, "Well I bet you're excited for your parents wedding!"

"I am. I get to wear a pretty dress."

"Well that's nice. Why don't you say goodbye and then we can go inside and introduce you to the class."

Alexis rushed and gave them both a hug and a kiss and they did the same.

"Have a good day angel." Gerry said to her.

"Yeah and be good honey and I'll be here to pick you up at home time." Sandra said.

"I will. Bye bye." Alexis smiled and then ran into the classroom.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine and the school will ring us if there are any problems, but there won't be." Gerry told Sandra as they walked back to the car hand in hand. She stopped and kissed him.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too and it won't be long until you're Mrs Standing."

"I can't wait Mr Standing." And they kissed again.

"As much as I am enjoying this and wish to continue kissing you, its time to go to work now honey."

They sat at work the whole day but it was obvious that Sandra's mind wasn't on work today; she was far too worried about her little girl. There'd been no phone calls from the school so she was assuming things were going well. Sandra just hoped that Alexis' experience at school was nothing like hers or the girls she bullied.

There was something Sandra really needed to do as things were getting too late but today was Alexis' day, not hers. She was sure her problem could wait until tomorrow.

**For Team_NewTricks because I don't know what I'd do without her but she is so annoying as she decided to ruin this fic for herself. (Don't you dare ruin it for anyone else) But however much she annoys me ( ;) ) she still is one of my best friends and as I said I'd be a mess without her. **

**Hope this is okay, from now on each chapter is going to skip forward a while in time and it shouldn't be too many more chapters as far as I've planned, but you never know. Reviews welcome. **

**Beth xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Alexis had settled in well to both her new school and her home with Sandra and Gerry, it was like it'd had always been this way. Sandra and Gerry had both been very busy but this was the day it'd had been leading up to. Their wedding.

Gerry stood nervously in the church that Sandra had used to go to when she was little with her dad, even though she wasn't religious it meant something and that was what mattered. The church looked stunning, the aisle had rose petals spread over it, and candles were lit at the end of each pew. The flowers were pink and white and were spread across the church, the outside of the church was gorgeous too as it stood on a hillside overlooking a little river. But nothing compared as Sandra walked into sight wearing a strapless white gown, simple but perfect. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with pink flowers in it. She looked jaw droppingly stunning. Alexis was holding her mums hand as they walked along together, Alexis wore a pale pink dress to match the colour scheme with her blonde hair curled and hanging down past her shoulders.

The marriage ceremony was now over as they walked out the church arm in arm with Alexis slightly in front.

"I love you Mrs Standing." Gerry turned to her as he kissed her.

"I love you more Mr Standing."

"What happens now mummy?" Alexis asked as the three of them got into the car.

"Well we're just going home to get changed ready for the party. Remember your party dress is out on your bed and I'll do your make-up."

"Yay!"

"Go get changed Alexis." Sandra told her as they got in the front door, so off Alexis ran up the stairs.

"So how are we going to tell her darling?" Gerry asked Sandra.

"I don't know, we could carefully drop hints?"

"Or we could ask her what she wants?"

"How about we just come out and tell her?"

"Maybe that's a good idea."

"Who are you telling what?" Alexis asked as she ran into the room in her party dress. Sandra and Gerry just looked at each other before asking her to sit down.

"Well actually princess it's you we need to talk to."

"What's happened daddy?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Nothing bad baby."

"Well then what?"

"You're going to have a new baby brother or sister soon." Sandra and Gerry said together.

**THE END.**

**I'm sorry that it came to a bit of a sudden end but I was stuck and well I hope it's okay. Hope you've enjoyed the little journey with Alexis, Sandra and Gerry.**

**Beth xx**


End file.
